Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a regulating rod.
Description of the Related Art
In exhaust-gas turbochargers, use is in some cases made of a so-called variable turbine geometry (VTG) for regulating the exhaust-gas mass flow through the turbine. A VTG of said type is actuated for example by means of a pneumatic actuator. For this purpose, the actuator is connected via a regulating rod to an outside lever of the VTG.
The setting of the VTG is on the one hand realized by means of an end piece which is held in the set position by two lock nuts. It is also known for a knurled nut to be used for the height compensation of the actuator or of the control capsule, which knurled nut is subsequently secured by means of a lock nut.
The use of one or more lock nuts in exhaust-gas turbochargers such as are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,947 B2 however has the disadvantage that the control capsule diaphragm can easily be twisted during the locking of the nut. Furthermore, an oblique position of the setting piece may easily arise.